


【R-刹尼】相思

by zisnothing



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: abo世界观，尼尔复活后从a变为o，注意避雷本篇来自糕糕老师的脑洞，标*的部分是我写的，标★的部分是糕糕写的。
Relationships: Setsuna F.Seiei/Neil Dylandy
Kudos: 2





	【R-刹尼】相思

*

“尼尔。”

刹那轻轻推醒还在睡梦中的年轻男人，后者迷迷糊糊地应了一声，本能想去拿枕头下的手枪，刹那抓住他的手，“你发烧了。”

“啊……刹那？”尼尔睁开眼，绿色的眼睛眨了几下才清醒，他接过刹那手里的测温枪，给自己来了一下，“真的…39.7……”他小声嘟囔，“好多年没发烧……偏偏在这种时候。”

“可能是身体还没完全恢复，免疫力相对差一些，我昨天不应该骑机车带你去海边，”刹那拿走他手里的测温枪，放进床头的抽屉里，起身去翻药柜，窸窣的一阵声响后，捏着一包冲剂和药片重新坐到床边。

尼尔大抵是未睡醒，因发烧而有些迟钝，微笑着，“刹那……”

刹那帮他把两只手都塞回被窝里，“嗯。”

“没想到我也有被你照顾的时候，真是…难为情，”

尼尔还想伸手，但是刹那按着被角不让他乱动，“别再着凉了，我去烧开水帮你冲药。这几天就安心在这里休息吧，等病好了再出任务。”

“啊、嗯，”他讪讪地缩在被窝里点点头。

已经23岁的刹那看起来格外成熟，和尼尔记忆中熟识的小孩子完全不一样，体格和五官都已从暧昧的少年状态长开了。一起睡的时候尼尔都不好意思贴太近，被注视或是被照顾也是如此，他会不自觉地感受到刹那身上的荷尔蒙气息、与男孩截然不同的味道、alpha成熟后都会有的性张力。

尼尔晕乎乎地在床上，看着刹那边烧开水边联系皇小姐沟通备选计划，再去冰箱里翻找冰袋，刹那的背影对他而言略显陌生。他在许多年前也来过刹那的公寓，那时候刹那还没到他肩膀，身高只有一米六多，从外太空抵达日本身体不适，当时是洛克昂帮忙照顾刹那。没想到许多年后竟还会被反过来照顾……他心情复杂，想着自己不在的这些年，不知不觉间慢慢睡过去了。

刹那把开水凉到微烫，正想端去让尼尔喝药，这才发现尼尔窝在床上又睡着了。刹那没忍心再叫醒，自己在床头留下纸条和保温杯便先行出门。

*

西历2314年，尼尔复活。

正是刹那23岁的那年，地球与ELS停战后的两个月。中间的繁琐过程在此不加以赘述，大致是刹那去到某个地方，将在那处徘徊的尼尔的意识带回来；借由当年存下的DNA样本重建肉体，再将意识导入其中。

复活后的尼尔花了很长时间来重新认识这个对他来说已经陌生的世界：外星生命，全球停战，弟弟也加入天人，成为变革者的刹那，记忆中的所有人都长大了……一切。

他回到这个世界上的半个月后，刚好刹那例行去亚洲监测地面情况，于是在空间站复活、尚还未到过地球的洛克昂便也跟着去了。尼尔希望自己能尽快适应、重新回到Celestial Being的队伍之中。

然而事与愿违，来日本经济特区的第二天他病倒了。尼尔前夜和刹那去海边，看潮汐，看城市夜景，聊了这些年刹那的经历，到后半夜两个人才回刹那的公寓里，确实有点吹风受凉，他入睡前隐约头疼，以为睡一夜能康复便没再多管，也没料想到会发展成高烧。

身为alpha的尼尔·狄兰迪身体非常好，从小到大的生病次数屈指可数，耐疲劳，在氧气不足的情况下作业也没问题，狙击命中率位居Celestial Being首位，几乎称得上是体能完美的alpha，他甚至记不得自己上一次发烧是在几岁的时候。

这次烧得太突然，而且高烧持续不退，尼尔中途醒了两次，喝药，换冰袋，去卫生间，洗手的时候看镜子里的自己烧得满脸红晕。终于，第三次醒来后，烧得头晕脑胀的他总算想起向弟弟求助。莱尔比他们早几天到达日本，负责的任务已经结束，现在不知道有没有回北爱尔兰。

尼尔迷迷糊糊给弟弟打电话，打了两通都是空号，后知后觉想起弟弟之前有告诉自己新的号码，他晕头转向在通讯录里找到弟弟的新号码，这次再打过去就有人接了。莱尔本来就不放心哥哥，还留在日本以防万一，这下听到哥哥高烧不退，赶紧买了退烧药，立刻就开车过去准备带哥哥去医院吊水。莱尔知道刹那不是不靠谱的人，出任务前也有给尼尔安排感冒药和冰袋，但他多少有点不满，觉得应该把哥哥接过来和自己住比较好。

他们在住的问题上已经讨论过数回，尼尔没明说，莱尔当然懂得兄长是顾及自己可能会找女朋友，因此才选择借住到肯定单身的刹那家中。

莱尔怕哥哥烧到虚脱昏迷，一路上开车时都保持通话状态，大概十几分钟后才终于开到刹那公寓的所在地，他乘电梯上去，到那扇门前却隐约觉得不对劲。

从哥哥所报的门牌号的那户公寓中，传来明显的omega的味道。

而且……并非是他走错路，这个味道他一闻就知道是兄长的信息素……虽然离谱地从alpha变成了omega……

短短几秒的错愕后，他把药挂在门口，逃回电梯里，迅速按关门键，电话那头，尼尔还在问，“是到了吗？我来给你开——”

“别开门。别给任何人开门。”莱尔提高音量，“待在房间里别出来。”

“莱尔？怎么了这么紧张…”尼尔在电话那头笑着，安慰他，“别担心啦，我吃了药就会好起来。”

“什么吃了药就好！”莱尔忍不住骂他，出电梯门的时候差点撞到一对情侣，莱尔跑得急，都没细看自己差点撞到的是什么人，只匆匆道了歉就跑回车里，“哥——你不知道你发情了吗！”

尼尔显然没明白过来，“不会吧？alpha就算发情了也不会有太剧烈的发热反应啊。”

莱尔把车窗摇下，深吸了一口气，哥哥发情期的味道让他很不安，车驶出小区，他按导航上指引的最近的药店开去，“我不知道刹那把你带回来的时候发生了什么……”

“啊？当时应该没有发生什么——”

“——肯定有什么意外，哥哥，或许是实验室里出的意外，他们搞错了你的性别……我之后回托勒密再看看当时的记录。”莱尔把语速放慢了，“你现在是omega。先别睡，等我一下……我给你去买抑制剂。记得把门锁好，别给任何人开门。”

尼尔放下电话，omega……怎么可能呢？他知道veda系统在选择高达使者的时候考虑到不同性别的发情期状况，所以优先选择alpha。阿雷路亚，提耶利亚，刹那，莱尔……还有他自己，都是alpha才对。

他确信自己是alpha。

*

「我发情了」

刹那在任务尾声收到尼尔的短信，他抓紧把任务完成，匆忙给皇小姐汇报情况，然后去买了alpha通用的抑制剂。

「还好吗？我在回去的路上」

刹那给尼尔发的短信对方没回，也许是因为发烧而再次睡过去了。他心里惦记着得早点带药回家，但遇上晚高峰，一路都是红灯，无可奈何。

alpha的发情期并非都是大众普遍印象中的一般性欲增强，也有少部分个体会出现头晕难受之类的不良反应。

刹那十五岁性别分化的时候是洛克昂带着他，他因为当少年兵没接受过几年义务教育，性知识匮乏得可怜，分化期十分烦恼，洛克昂还好心给他科普性别常识。后来刹那十六岁到地球上出任务，有次偶然撞到发情期的omega的浓烈信息素，被影响得发情了，当时也是洛克昂以哥哥的身份帮助刹那弄出来。

alpha和alpha做这事并不好受，特别是当时的刹那还不太会克制自己充满攻击力的信息素，他嗅觉不敏感，闻不到洛克昂的味道，但洛克昂却被呛得很不舒服。

刹那回忆着尼尔如同兄长般对自己的关照，心里想着这次要好好照顾对方。一路上堵车红灯，终于开回公寓已是半小时后。他悄悄开门进去，只开了一盏小灯，尼尔还在睡，空气里有股淡淡的山茶花香气，这味道从昨夜就出现了，大概是尼尔用的洗发水之类的香味。

他不知道莱尔已经来过两回，也不知道尼尔已经吃过药。刹那轻手轻脚到床边测了尼尔的体温，38度，虽然还在发烧不过比早上好一些。他没叫醒对方，自己把alpha抑制剂放在餐桌，然后从冰箱里拿出食材准备晚餐。早上出门前给尼尔煮好的白粥丝毫未动，刹那重新洗菜切肉，打算新煮一锅粥给尼尔当晚饭，自己加热早上的白粥将就一下。

房间里香气渐渐浓郁起来，刹那搞不准这是不是尼尔的信息素，他此前从来没有如此清晰地闻到过。曾经他们出任务也有遇到过尼尔发情期的状况，当时他俩的信息素撞在一起是一种很冲的感觉。

但现在不同，他不觉得冲，只觉得燥热。

山茶花的香味越来越重，刹那本来还想再炒几个简单的菜，结果自己也不行了，他竟然被影响得半勃，只好先关了炤台的火，再用冷水洗脸清醒，然后才去把尼尔摇醒。

他想让尼尔吃点东西再打抑制剂，后者看起来格外没精神，从床上坐起来后就把脑袋靠在刹那的肩膀上，刹那没催促，安静地等着。尼尔的体温真的很高，热意在刹那的肩膀上扩散开。

“是不是烧得头疼？”刹那扶着他，感觉他浑身都是烫的。

尼尔过了一会才抬起头，目光低垂着，看着被子，“刹那，我要和你说一件事。”

刹那不明白他的表情是什么意思。

“我现在……好像是omega。”

这话如惊雷般，刹那面上还是冷静的，但是心里已经错愕慌乱，他在脑海里思索着这事的成因，很快便明白过来，几十秒的沉默后，刹那说，“是因为，我把你从那里带出来的时候，我的信息素影响到你了吗？抱歉，我当时应该让——”  
  
“我也不清楚这是为什么——但是希望你不要有任何自责的情绪，”他终于和刹那对视，“刹那，我能再一次看到你们、再一次活在这个世界上，我已经很感谢了……别自责。”  
  
刹那还扶着他的肩膀，“我现在能够做些什么……”  
  
“不要这幅表情啦，刹那。去联系皇小姐吧，你和她说明一下情况，她应该很快会给我安排临时住处……我这样肯定不能和你或者和莱尔一起住了吧，哈，暂时连托勒密也没办法回去了，还真是奇妙的体验对吧。”  
  
“但是你一个人…”  
  
“没关系，莱尔刚才已经给我买好抑制剂了，可能要拜托你今晚先帮我找个酒店，”尼尔看起来比早上有点精神了，刹那不放心他，但也没办法，于是先把尼尔扶下床安排他先吃一点晚饭。  
  
omega专用的抑制剂有严格的用药量说明，第二针和第一针之间必须相隔四小时以上，但不知是不是因为尼尔情况特殊，这才距离注射第一针过去三小时而已，抑制剂就已经开始慢慢失效，温柔的山茶花香气充满整个房间。  
  
刹那把浴室的排风扇打开，在里面给皇小姐通电话。莱尔已经汇报过情况了，皇和CB的地面组协商后给尼尔安排了一间单身公寓，专门的omega小区，离刹那的公寓不远，开车半小时的路程。本来安排莱尔负责开车，但似乎双子之间更容易受到信息素影响，因此她希望由刹那负责把尼尔转移到安全地点。  
  
最快的转移路线也已安排好，刹那确认完毕便挂断电话，在浴室里先冲了一个冷水澡。他不敢泄火，洗冷水澡的时候手都不敢往腿间碰一下，怕自己对尼尔产生什么非分之想。毕竟每年关于omega发情期被侵害的事件中，大多数都是因为施暴方无法自控——人类的理智太脆弱了，即使身为变革者的刹那都害怕深植于alpha基因中的本能。  
  
直到彻底冷静后他才从浴室出来，尼尔差不多吃完晚饭了，空气中花香不减，满室芬芳。刹那似乎稍微能抵抗住，他朝尼尔走过去，没有失控，没有心跳加快，没有勃起，像平常一样。  
  
“刹那，来吃晚饭吧？我已经吃完了。”尼尔端着瓷碗站起来，走到水池边，“饭菜都很好吃哦，多谢款待啦。”  
  
他站到水池边想自己洗碗，刹那不让，“这些我会做，你去休息吧。”  
  
刹那伸手接过尼尔的碗，然而无意间手背相触，一个凉，一个烫，明显的体温差，短短的半秒钟，信息素飞快地在彼此的皮肤上蔓延开。尼尔猛地抽回手，刹那也顾不上轻重、‘砰’地把碗搁在水池，立刻转身去翻餐桌上放有alpha抑制剂的塑料袋。  
  
他再次开始焦躁，面上发热，手指有点抖，拆了几下没拆开。这时，尼尔拽住他的袖子，那个散发着温柔香气的热源慢慢靠近刹那，一寸一寸，说快不快，说慢不慢，热乎乎的躯体贴着刹那臂膀，而后，尼尔的头埋到他肩膀上。  
  
二人都没说话，刹那只听到自己的心跳声很大很大。他能感觉到理智逐渐在温柔的花香中瓦解崩溃，可他不能做那种事情，他决不能。他是尼尔的后辈、同事、挚友……他们是生死之交……他曾经眼睁睁看着尼尔消亡，决不能自己将尼尔再摧毁一次。  
  
刹那知道不能做那种事情。  
  
越来越热。  
  
可还没到打第二针抑制剂的时候。尼尔的理智已经彻底消耗殆尽，他本以为闻到刹那的信息素能缓解一点——起初好像心理上会觉得满足，头疼稍微停歇。但很快，情热变本加厉地涌上来——他没想到会越闻越渴望。身体也不知何时完全贴住刹那，乳头蹭到刹那的肉体上。  
  
尼尔都没脸看刹那，完全抑制不住了，他低声嗫嚅道，“刹那……我想做。”太丢人了，他在心里嘲笑自己，真恶心，被发情期击溃到沦为这种姿态。他本应该是刹那的前辈、同事、挚友……他们像兄弟一样啊……怎么能做这种事情。  
  
“好。”刹那转身扶住尼尔，和那双热得都红了的漂亮眼睛对视，“我不会进去的，你放心。”  
  
他半扶半抱把尼尔弄到床上，学着以前尼尔帮他的那样，让尼尔上半身靠着床头板，腰后垫着枕头舒服一点。刹那想把尼尔的睡裤脱下，但还没做什么，只是手碰到侧胯、肌肤相触而已，就看到尼尔双腿都夹起来。  
  
他当然不知道这瞬间尼尔几乎浑身都软了。  
  
先前尼尔得知自己是omega的时候还很诧异为什么自己与书上写的不太一样，大多数omega会在发情期分泌大量易于交媾的体液——然而尼尔没有，他完全没体验到‘水顺着大腿往下淌’的感觉。还以为是自己身体可能存在的一些缺陷。  
  
但在刹那触摸到他大腿外侧的此刻，不仅浑身发软，甚至能体会到情潮涌动，他感觉到自己分泌的体液从后穴流出来，在内裤里面搞得大腿根部滑溜溜的。  
  
“还好吗？”  
  
“我没事……就是有点……”尼尔努力把蜷缩闭拢的双腿放平，自己主动把裤子往下拉，露出勃起的生殖器，伸手握住，“帮帮我、”  
  
刹那也去握住那根，尼尔的手很白，那物颜色深一点，龟头是偏粉色的，刹那圈着它，用手指模拟性交。刹那自己不常手淫，基本常识全是尼尔教的。他做得不算很好，但足够让发情期的尼尔舒服了。一开始刹那还握在尼尔的手背上，二人一起撸着那根，后来渐渐的尼尔的手就放到下腹处，全靠刹那一个人抚慰。  
  
第一次射精来得非常快，刹那也觉得惊异，他曾经和尼尔住同一个酒店房间，知道尼尔发情期独自在浴室折腾了非常久，没料到今天居然会这样。尼尔大抵是顾不上羞耻了，omega的身体与alpha的身体截然不同，那种做爱的欲望几乎像是在索命。他难以克制，无法矜持。射过精的下体往刹那的怀里蹭去，两条腿互相摩擦，一点点把睡裤和内裤都蹭到脚踝，再完全脱去。  
  
赤裸的腿从刹那衬衫下摆蹭过，足尖和脚背滑过刹那的侧腰，两条白皙修长的大腿在床上扭动，后穴的水也许已经打湿了床单。  
  
刹那不懂要怎么做，只是努力摸尼尔的阴茎而已。  
  
那么漂亮的腿孤单地蹭了几回都没得到抚慰，终于，尼尔抛弃自己仅剩不多的羞耻心，主动开口，“刹那……后面、后面也…………”

后面也想要。

刹那读懂他没说出口的话语，尼尔赤裸的腿已经主动张开，一左一右蹭着他的腰，刹那伸手，触碰到软软的臀肉，再是滑滑的穴口。从来没有被肏过的软穴分泌了大量的淫液，能看见被单上洇开的水迹。手指进去一根，里面虽是湿透了，但仍咬得紧。

尼尔的屁股往他手心里蹭，上身也不老实，扭了几下，半撑起身体去扒刹那的裤子，“想做…和刹那做……”

他已经毫无理智，平日里拿枪的手溜进刹那的内裤里乱摸，刹那也快忍到理智边缘了，不敢这样下去，赶紧去抓着尼尔的手腕。发情期的尼尔力气不如他，甚至都还没反应过来、双手就已经被刹那单手按在头顶了。

“啊、哈啊、刹那、”尼尔彻底陷入情欲，痴迷地看到刹那的下半身，裤头已经被尼尔拉扯一半，露出勃起的alpha的性器，“想做……我们来做吧？好不好？”

刹那没理他，原先揉弄他后穴的手也抽出来，尼尔茫然又不满地开始哼哼唧唧，“嗯、怎么了？”

刹那一手继续禁锢着尼尔双手，一手去翻床头柜的小抽屉，那里面应该还有他备用的注射型抑制剂。很快刹那摸到那管针剂，抓在手里。尼尔困惑着看他，“刹那……？”

后穴的寂寞感几乎要把尼尔吞噬，他只剩下最原始的本能，眼泪从眼角滑落，“做爱、已经受不了了……刹那、为什么、不是都答应了和我做爱吗、”

刹那凑过去，试探性地给他安抚的接吻，后者发出一连串开心的颤音。他们亲了几下，尼尔又开始闹，“想和刹那做…唔、进来吧？里面想要刹那……里面…刹那、……我想要刹那的……”他的腿都抬起来了，勾在刹那腰上磨蹭，还试图用自己的后穴去碰刹那的龟头，“我想和刹那做——”

“——尼尔·狄兰迪！”刹那第一次用这么凶的语气吼他。

“啊、”尼尔怔了神，完全被吓到，身体僵硬着不敢动。

刹那总算找回一点理智，松开手把尼尔抱到自己怀里，像给小动物顺毛一样摸着尼尔的后背，“对不起，再这样下去…我不知道会发生什么……抱歉，用那样的语气和你说话，我没有能完全控制住自己的自信。”

他搂着小声啜泣的尼尔，自己单手拿着alpha抑制剂，用牙齿扯开包装，在说完话之后就握着针管直接注射到自己的小臂上。

针头拔出的时候还带着血滴。

“刹那……”尼尔看着他把空了的针管丢到地上。

注射型的抑制剂起效非常快，刹那能够感觉到自己狂躁的欲望暂时消停。他抱着尼尔，接吻的时候不再有难以克制的性冲动。尼尔往他怀里拱的时候，刹那也能保持完全的清醒。手指再一次进去，这回尼尔没再吵着要和刹那做爱，只是双手搂住刹那、不停接吻而已。

生物繁殖的本能让omega在这种时候会格外渴求alpha的信息素，仅仅是呼吸摄入还不够，身体还贪婪着想要更多。

手指模仿生殖器的性交，或深或浅，在尼尔的后穴里不停进出。刹那第一次做这种事，不知道怎么样才能摸到对方的好球带，还试图在大脑中搜寻着自己掌握的生理知识中是否有这方面。但没等他想起来，手指就先触碰到了某个位置。

正在和刹那接吻的尼尔忽然之间身体绷紧——又放松下来，眼睛张得很大，“呃？”

手指再一次触碰到那个位置——

“哈啊、啊！！！！！！……嗯、………呼……”

尼尔的手不自觉拽紧刹那的衣服，上半身也紧贴着刹那，屁股难耐地在快感中挣扎着，赤裸的腿胡乱蹭着被子，半张的口中发出绵长的呻吟，接吻时来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角流出，刹那帮他舔去。

紧接着，没有停歇的指奸，连续不断的快感。尼尔已经没有多余的力气思考任何事情，他整个人靠着刹那，连接吻都做不到，张着的眼中因为溢满生理盐水而难以聚焦。这是自他出生以来，这辈子第一次体验到用屁股高潮。

前端又射了一次，还没有勃起，可是后面的快感照旧连绵，他不知道怎么办，也不知道自己像女孩子一样夹着刹那的手不停扭动，更不知道高潮何时停止，恍惚间被大量快感弄得摇摇欲坠，最后在刹那温暖的信息素包围中，不知不觉失去意识。

似乎有亲吻落在额前。

尼尔只隐约记得看见刹那走进浴室……水声……后续的事便一概不知。彻彻底底是陷入昏睡。

*

中午，热得发闷的狭小旅馆房间，暑气熏得人头疼。阳光把窗柩照得极其明亮，天花板上有细长条的反光斑点，室内的墙壁白到晃眼。

大概是梦。

尼尔不是第一次梦回许多年前的这个房间，他知道这只是梦。

浴室的水声响了很久，房间里越来越热，空调的冷风毫无作用。他把遮光帘拉上试图隔绝外面的热度，房间霎时从明亮变为昏暗，只有浴室的磨砂玻璃门透出光线。啊啊……他知道自己肯定会去敲响浴室的门，“刹那？你还好吗？”

里面没有回话。于是尼尔又问了一次。

梦里重复着现实经历过的一切，他知道这个梦的走向……许久，浴室的水声才停止，刹那的声音有点异样，“不太好。”

“你受伤了吗？”尼尔按着门把手，“开门让我看看。对不起，我没想到对方还带着人质，是我大意……你回来多久了？伤口是不是很深？我帮你消毒止血。”

浴室里面没有回答，短暂的沉默后，玻璃门滑开的声音，脚步声，而后，浴室的门打开，16岁刹那的幼稚面孔出现在门后，赤裸而湿漉，冲湿的刘海粘在额头上，水珠从他脸侧滴落，“没有受伤。”

刹那扶着门框，有点抵触的意味，尼尔没再往前一步，他知道小男孩在青春期心理比较敏感，大概会介意被年长同性看到裸体。

“啊、不好意思……那我等你洗完出来、刚才还以为你受伤了。”他把目光从少年的脸上移开。

“洛克昂。我——”刹那犹豫着叫住他，“有点。”

“嗯？”

浴室的门向里开得更大，尼尔这才看到刹那勃起的下体，16岁的正在发育期的生殖器，比以往勃起时涨得更肿大。

“这里……我、我弄不出来。”

尼尔教过刹那生理知识，也手把手教过这小孩怎么自慰，只是alpha的初次发情还是让刹那有些不知所措。

他把刹那从浴室里牵出来，冰凉的气息顺着二人握着的手蔓延，刹那一定在里面冲了很久的冷水，指尖非常冰。尼尔给刹那披上一条大浴巾，两个人并肩坐在床边，他脱了手套摸过去，刹那稍微靠着他的肩膀，粗重地呼吸着。

梦境渐渐偏离现实，朝着和他记忆中大相径庭的方向发展，刹那亲了他。

不是的，现实里没有发生这些……他帮刹那撸完就结束了，他们没有接吻。

……梦还在继续，吻也还在继续。刹那把他推到床上，从16岁的模样变为23岁的模样。成年alpha的气味对omega而言很好闻，但是刹那的信息素不浓郁，说不上来的……像沉稳的深海，没有压迫或是窒息感，只是从四面八方裹着他……像海水一样让他想沉进去……尼尔一开始还想要推开，后来渐渐变得的不满足，双手勾着刹那的脖子……

“我想和你做。”

梦里，两具赤裸的肉体紧紧相贴。

“对不起，再这样下去，我不知道会发生什么。”

戛然而止。

尼尔从床上惊醒。

清晨的阳光透过窗帘，房间里只有他一人，床头柜的日历上写着西历2314年。

★

尼尔的第二次发情期发生在托勒密上。  
  
虽然尼尔主张自己即使是omega也能照常完成任务，不需要有什么特殊照顾，但这个新的身份在满是alpha的托勒密上还是有些不便。不算太厚的墙壁无法阻断omega发情期浓郁的信息素，大家贴心地在这个时期尽量避开来到尼尔房门口的通道，过于安静的空间却让房间里的喘息声听上去更为明显。  
  
本不该在今天到来的发情期提前了两天，持久抑制发情期的药物需要在发情前一天服用才有效，尼尔为了发情期提前做好的药物准备也全部作了废，能解决当下麻烦的只有他手里正在小幅度震动的粉色跳蛋。这是莱尔在第一次发情期后给他的，莱尔自然不知道兄长和刹那发生了些什么，给自己这样的东西出于好意，但他却没有勇气把它塞到过于干涩的后穴。  
  
“之前和刹那做的时候明明…”尼尔伸出手指到后穴试探，第三根手指无论如何也进不去，他靠着床头躺下，能感受到情潮涌动却得不到外界的任何刺激，只能靠双腿夹紧被子来获得微不足道的慰藉。  
  
尼尔忍不住回想起自己上一次和刹那度过发情期的过程，那个时候是刹那的手指帮自己…难道是这个原因吗？

他还没有完全习惯现在的刹那。

毕竟是死过一次了啊……突然被熟悉又陌生的刹那将自己的意识拽回现实空间，又得到了新的肉体。事情发生的速度太快，以至于尼尔还未能将脑海中16岁的、还需要自己教导生理知识的刹那和不久前陪伴自己度过发情期的刹那划上等号。  
  
发情期的思考难以保持理智冷静，想着刹那的事，尼尔插在自己身体里的手指也变得像是刹那的手指一样……他发现身体开始慢慢放松，逐渐分泌出的粘稠体液也濡湿了床单。  
  
现在的话……应该塞得进去。  
  
手指撑开后穴，跳蛋在塞进去的时候因为粘液有些打滑，但终究是成功的渐渐没入体内。尼尔并不是很了解跳蛋的用法，总之按下遥控器就好了吧…他想着，刚开始还是先试试看最低档。  
  
最低档带来的快乐比预期的要小一些，甚有多余的精力去想些别的事。  
  
经历了第一次发情期后，尼尔和刹那都心照不宣地避开谈论之前的发情期，好在新的任务很快就下来了，在各自忙碌的日子里也无暇谈及这个话题。veda的数据库中驾驶员们的性别档案以及各自最匹配的番都记录在内，作为生理管理的一环，尼尔自然也接受了番的检测。  
  
当尼尔看到自己的体检表时，番那一栏记载的结果意料之外又意料之中——是刹那。  
  
他谴责自己早该想到的——既然刹那的信息素会对自己造成如此巨大的影响，番是刹那也是理所应当的结果。尼尔自己姑且不提，刹那知道这个结果的话，定会想要全力帮助他吧。这简直像是强行捆绑了刹那的人生，要是当初拒绝检测就好了。  
  
……但同时，他承认自己可能又有些贪恋上次刹那带来的温柔。  
  
大抵是检测结果的影响，情绪不稳定导致了发情期的提前。尼尔一想到这件事便更加烦躁，把跳蛋的遥控器档位又提高了几档。发情期的欲望并没有那么容易就能得到解决，软穴习惯了跳蛋的震动后变得愈发渴求，寂寞的肠肉裹紧放进去的玩具。  
  
不够……不够……刹那的是更有温度的，更————  
  
“尼尔，你还好吗？”  
  
比他曾经所熟知的、更冷静低沉的、刹那的声音突然在门外响起，惊得尼尔整个人瘫软在床上，被发情期的他蹭得乱七八糟的床单被踹到了地上，而手肘也似乎不小心按到了什么——他很快就感受到那一定是遥控器的开关，但却已经来不及了。  
  
发情期的热潮加上脑海中妄想的人就在门外的事实让尼尔到达了高潮。  
  
门外传来的焦急的询问声，别说发出什么声音了，身体和大脑的失控感让尼尔感到陌生又恐惧。他大口吸着气企图平复呼吸，气息反而越发粗重，让他担忧起门外是不是也会听到自己不像样的喘息。

刹那究竟是什么时候开始在门外的，是从他敲门询问开始吗？还是……从一开始自己悄悄喊着刹那的名字自慰时就已经在了？  
  
尽管发情期的身体还远远没能得到满足，但焦急的呼唤声像是马上要推开房门一般，尼尔只能先缓了一下气息，才鼓起勇气回答，“我没事…你先去忙吧。……拜托。”虽然自己的声音明显在颤抖，但也没办法顾及这些了。  
  
他随后立刻想起现在的刹那已是变革者，或许刚才，刹那在担忧的时候已经先听到了自己的心声。

好在门外的刹那像是真的什么都不知道一样、问自己是否真的不需要帮忙。

尼尔松了一口气。  
  
门外的声音消失了，数分钟后，他缓过高潮的余韵和心虚的羞耻。起身简单收拾被自慰弄得有些杂乱的床铺后又打了一针抑制剂，再是简单的擦拭身体，洗漱换衣，补充水分。终于，他想着至少要告诉大家不用担心，然后——推开门看到的却是正抬着手的刹那、像是在犹豫是否敲门。  
  
二人面面相觑。

刹那看着他，沉默不语。但尼尔知道的，刹那从以前就是这样不善言表的类型。

“不用担心，”尼尔的声音比平时沙哑一些，“不用担心，发情期很快会过去的。”像是明白刹那没有相信自己的话一样，他又用力拍了拍刹那的肩膀，微笑着，“我这不是好好的吗。”

他不等刹那反应过来，说完话就先往会议室方向走去，刹那还在原地愣神。  
  
房间的门半掩着，从不宽不窄的门缝往里看，桌上还有抑制剂的针管，好像是最起效快也最强力的一款抑制剂。洗得有些泛白的床单皱巴巴的，能看到上面的水渍，被子全都随意堆在床铺角落，被白色的室内灯照得有些刺眼。

关于番的事情刹那也得到了通知，虽然不知道尼尔的想法，但至少他自己……并不讨厌。  
  
刚刚的力度，尼尔的手劲比平时小了不少，刹那这么想着摸了摸肩膀。  
  
托勒密的走廊狭窄又细长，尼尔的身影还在刹那的视线范围内，他紧走了几步发现追不上尼尔的步伐便小跑上前。复活后尼尔大部分时间都呆在地球上，也没有特别繁重的任务，现在注视着尼尔在托勒密的走廊上的背影，才突然有了尼尔真的回来了的实感，刹那产生了一种想要拥抱他的冲动————  
  
却又放下了手。  
  
那是一种刹那所熟知的感情以外的、难以言喻的情感。

自己对尼尔，到底是怎么想的呢？  
  
“怎么了吗？”尼尔感受到了刹那靠近的气息，转过头看他，从沉重的表情里猜测或许刹那又在为自己变成了omega这件事自责了，不……或许是番的事情？  
  
刹那摇头否定，“没什——”  
  
“如果你有心仪的对象的话，”尼尔移开了视线，短暂停顿后深吸了一口气，又转回来与刹那对视， “可以不用太在意番这件事的。”  
  
这才是对双方最好的选择。

*

深海的气息随着林间的夜风传来，并列的两个小帐篷里，尼尔和刹那都正在熟睡，只有哈罗在外面守夜。

他们照常出任务，照常一起训练，照常做着以往的所有事情。不再提起番和发情期的话题，保持着普通战友的距离，彼此都只是偷偷注视着对方。似是回到正轨了，在尼尔结束第二次发情期的这几个星期里，一切都恢复到虚假的正常。

他们白天长时间驾驶高达，疲惫感让二人夜里睡得熟，这夜，谁也没察觉山茶花的香气在空气中悄悄变浓。

刹那在守夜的闹铃响起的时候都还在做梦，他时常会梦见尼尔的初次发情期，在梦里继续那天他们没有做的事情。

从很多年前起，刹那就开始注视着像兄长一样照顾着他的尼尔，他们像是家人一样互相支撑，即使在尼尔死后也未曾改变，这么多年，他的心里都挂念对方……现在尼尔回来了，那份感情也因此而发酵。刹那在许多个重复的春梦和无数次担心着尼尔之后才有点明白，也许他对尼尔的感情，并非只是单纯的战友情或者是亲情。

闹铃打断他的美梦。已是后半夜，轮到他守夜了。刹那走出自己的小帐篷，哈罗在草地上看萤火虫，月亮的光朦胧地照着整个林间草地。他愣了几秒钟才反应过来，空气中的山茶花香并不是他还没睡醒、并不是梦的残留——而是真实的。

源源不断的山茶花香气从尼尔的帐篷里飘出。

刹那意识到尼尔的发情期提前了，他回帐篷里摸自己备用的抑制剂，先给自己打了一针，才提心吊胆去找尼尔。不应该是这时候发情，提前太多了，他还记得尼尔上一次发情是在三礼拜前的托勒密上……

他来不及多想其中缘由，给自己打完alpha的抑制剂又赶紧拿着omega的抑制剂去隔壁找人。尼尔还在熟睡，脸上泛着粉红色，大概睡得很好，带着点笑意，看似完全没有发情期高热引起的不适症状。刹那犹豫了半分钟，实在架不住愈发浓郁的山茶花香气，才伸手去推，“尼尔…醒醒、你发情了……尼尔…”

“——嗯！！！！！”在刹那把他摇醒的瞬间，尼尔居然达到高潮。一双湿润的眼睁开，紧闭着的嘴里透出闷哼，他从平躺翻为侧躺，整个人在被子里颤着，腰肢震了几下，可能喘了一分钟才平静下来，尼尔的嗓音是充满睡意的慵懒，“刹那？怎么……”

“你发情期提前了。”刹那递过药片，“把这个吃了再睡。”

“唔、不用…我自己应该有带，”尼尔从被子里坐起来，“药片的不管用，要注射型的。”

刹那没说话，大概是想讲强效注射型抑制剂的副作用，尼尔假装不知道他的心思，直接对外面喊，“哈罗！”

橘色的球体滚进帐篷里，上面还粘着草屑。

“帮我去拿放在驾驶舱的抑制剂。”

哈罗蹦跳着又出去。

帐篷里昏暗的便携小灯照着他们二人，刹那把药片放下了，也没有看着尼尔，二人沉默了一会，很快哈罗便再次进来打破僵局，“没有、没有。抑制剂、没有。”

“怎么会没有？就在驾驶舱放药的小抽屉里——”尼尔突然止住话头，他想起上周自己看备用的抑制剂快过期了拿去丢掉，至于新的……新的一盒抑制剂至今未开封，还摆在他在托勒密宿舍的床头。谁能想到发情期提前了整整两周。

“尼尔、尼尔、”哈罗在他脚边滚来滚去，“怎么了、怎么了！”

“我……没什么，”他只好去捡刹那手边的药片，“有服用说明吗？这个要吃几片？”

“一片。”刹那帮他把矿泉水拿过来，“半小时起效。”刹那看尼尔吃了药，放心了，自己站起来往外走，“我去联系托勒密来接你，你安心休息。”

哈罗用圆圆的豆豆眼看看他，又看看尼尔，大概没有懂他们之间微妙的氛围。刹那把哈罗也抱出去，再帮尼尔把帐篷重新关紧。外面的冷风迎面吹来，刹那被山茶花弄得有点发懵的头脑渐渐清醒，他拿出手机，正准备拨号，帐篷里就传来声音，“刹那。”

“刹那，”尼尔又叫了一声，“我有点事情…想和你商量…”

他重新钻进帐篷里，把哈罗留在外面守夜，尼尔抱着腿坐着，脸上红晕更明显了，“你给他们说了吗？”

“还没有。”

尼尔手里紧紧拽着被子，欲望和理智在交锋着，明明都决定了自己不可以捆绑对方，但当他看到刹那的时候，决心不可避免地被动摇。他从没想过发情期竟然会让人的意志如此脆弱，他想要刹那，吻、拥抱、爱抚、一切…尼尔看不起这样卑鄙的自己，却也无可奈何。

他太想要刹那了。

陪陪我。

刹那不合时宜地偷听到尼尔的心声，他不是故意的，也许是二人的适配度太高了，刹那面对其他人还不会有这种无意识的偷听行为。

“那我等下再联系，”他坐到尼尔身边，“需要我做什么吗？”

尼尔没有点头，却也没有否认。

他稍微往刹那肩膀靠去，试图更多的汲取alpha的信息素。他心想着，这是第一次，也是最后一次，“我听说临时标记比用药好受一点，刹那，我好热……你给的药没有用…”他试着伸手抱住刹那，双手一前一后环抱着刹那的身躯，没被推开，于是得寸进尺，头也靠到刹那颈窝。他鄙弃自己的卑劣，利用刹那的善意来做这种事情，尼尔痛苦地觉得羞耻……刹那也应该有自己的人生，而他却两次提出这种过分的要求。

刹那的手放到他背上，轻轻地安抚着，“那就临时标记一次……”

“不可以插到生殖腔里。”尼尔凑在刹那耳边，低声嘱咐后，细密的吻落在刹那的颌角。做一次……只要一次就好，今夜之后，自己再也不会去干扰刹那的人生。

“好，”刹那忍着没有再偷听尼尔的想法，从他后面睡衣下摆摸上去，手心抚摸着脊椎骨的皮肤，腰肢的肌肤光滑温热，能感觉到肌肉在他手心里收紧放松。尼尔喘着气，想跨坐到刹那身上，刹那一手从他膝弯下穿过，一手拖着他后背，公主抱似的，把尼尔放倒在被子上。后者立刻打开两条修长有力的腿，从左右两边夹紧他。

刹那知道他是不放心，只好出声安慰，“我就在这里，不会走的。”

“刹那……”尼尔点点头，双手本来已经抓住刹那的手腕了，这时候松开来，两只手都往上摸，把睡衣的扣子从下到上一颗颗解开，“很热。”他不是怕刹那会走，而是想趁着这唯一的机会，好好记住刹那的温度。

确实很热，刹那脱他裤子的时候也感觉到，尼尔的体温在不断攀升。脱下内裤可以看到上面有黏糊的痕迹，尼尔略害羞地捂着眼睛，刹那猜想可能是他在春梦时的遗精，但并未说破，只默默的把他内裤睡裤都放在一旁。尼尔赤裸的腿一只架在刹那肩头，另一只就踩在被子上，刹那还是先用手指进去，像许久前那样，用手指模仿性交。

“临时标记的话，是要插入的……只用手…不够……”尼尔把衬衫打开了，可能是想摸乳头，但没好意思当着刹那的面做这种事情，双手在胸口比划了一下，随后落寞地垂在被子上抓着。

“我知道。”刹那应下，继续扩张着。穴里水很多，但是咬得紧，他知道自己的尺寸，不敢贸然进去。可是尼尔等不及，双腿磨蹭着，嘴里断断续续的呻吟越来越难掩。

“刹那，”尼尔轻轻叫他。时间好像回到很多年前，尼尔第一次带他野外过夜也是这样小声叫着他名字，只不过现在一切都变了，他们挤在同一个帐篷里，不再是大哥哥带着小朋友睡觉，是做爱啊。“刹那，可以了，进来。”

“再等等，”刹那一手插在他穴内抚弄，一手安慰性地摸着尼尔的生殖器，“快了。”

尼尔搭在眼睛上的手稍微移开，可能已经有泪水了，莹亮着的绿色眼睛看向刹那，“现在不可以吗？”他摸向自己的腿间，摸到刹那的三指并入自己穴内，“够了……不会受伤的……我、我自己试过……进来吧…”尼尔拉着刹那的手腕，想起上次自慰时可能被刹那听见，忍不住羞耻地移开目光，“别读我的想法哦。”

“嗯，知道，”刹那猜得到尼尔上次在托勒密发情的时候大抵有使用道具，他甚至有梦见过类似的场景。

是扩张得差不多了，刹那自己半脱睡裤，握着勃起的那根想进去，可是尼尔的后穴又重新收拢，湿漉漉的小嘴紧闭着。

“这怎么，”刹那有点不知所措，他只有理论知识，从没实践过，“这要怎么……？”

“肏进来啊，”尼尔压着声音，可能怕被哈罗听见，他看刹那龟头在穴口磨蹭半天都没进来，于是自己伸手扒着穴口，“应该、应该可以的…你再试试看……”

刹那扶着阴茎，试探地进了半个头，里面很热，再继续推进就是又热又紧了。尼尔在他身下呻吟着，含糊不清地催刹那快点。但是这怎么有办法快，刹那第一次做爱，毫无经验，一切都是陌生的，omega的后穴超乎他想象的热……他完全插入了，把尼尔的双腿都扶到自己肩头，才慢慢地动起来。

“尼尔，”刹那挺了几下腰，把挡在尼尔眼前的发丝撩开，“是这样吗？”

“很舒服…”尼尔本能地抓着刹那的手，偷偷十指相扣，没被甩开，“刹那……”

他对刹那的感情是从什么时候开始变质的？复活的时候？第一次和刹那接吻的时候？还是很多年前他看待如同弟弟的刹那就已经是那种感情？最不该产生的，病态的单恋。

刹那抱着尼尔的屁股肏起来，和梦里完全不一样的体验，真实的肉体交合。一开始还只是水声，过了一会，他摸索到要领了，于是水声渐密，伴随着肉体用力相撞的‘啪、啪、’再过了几分钟，呻吟和喘息也变大声，情色的氛围充斥着整个小帐篷里。

尼尔一手和刹那十指相扣，一手在床单上胡乱抠着手心，刹那实在看不下去，把他的手抓起来，放到自己脖后，二人顺势接吻。

他们已经很长时间没有接吻，自从尼尔意外的第一次发情期后，间隔了数个月。刹那含着尼尔的唇，轻轻吸着，然后舌头也探进去搅动。尼尔眨巴几下眼睛，可能因为害羞就闭起来了，但手上用力勾着刹那的脖子，亲了一次不够，还想亲第二次。

性成熟的omega的身体极力迎合alpha的入侵，在不知不觉的时候，秘密的生殖腔的入口已经打开了，刹那插进去，二人都没意识到。

“刹那、刹……那、”尼尔叫着他的名字，终于被顶得受不住，双手都勾在刹那脖子上，眼睛里的泪水一直被颠得晃出来，鬓角的卷发都打湿了。尼尔肉体白白净净的，一头漂亮的长卷发散在枕头上，比女孩子还漂亮的五官，充满磁性的声音反复唤着刹那。后续还想说什么话，但至今未说出。

刹那不想去偷听那被省略的语句是什么，但那些细碎的弥漫在空气里的情感却难以忽视。大概是因为距离太近了，他能感受到尼尔痛苦的自责和纠结。

热意似是降低，但其实是两个人的体温都升高了。尼尔毫无自觉，他搂着刹那，边哭边喘着，“你舒服吗？刹那、”尼尔用手摸着刹那的脸，泪水让他看不清对方的眉眼，只能模糊看到褪去稚气的五官的轮廓，和他熟悉的小男孩不一样啊……是帅气的成年男人的五官。

尼尔用手背把泪水擦干净，看到刹那也注视着他，于是继续伸手摸摸刹那的脸，后者稍微侧过头，吻在尼尔手腕的脉搏上，“很舒服。”

“那就好…”尼尔微笑，泪水控制不住又溢上来。

他没自觉，主动去亲刹那，穴里已经被龟头顶得酥麻，更不知道水流了多少。“刹那、”他晃着尻迎合侵犯，呼吸时轻时重，还努力把眼睛里的泪水眨干净，“刹那、”

刹那被他叫得浑身血液都往下腹奔涌，几乎心头发痒，刹那凑近看到尼尔的睫毛上沾满泪水，亮晶晶的，脸上也都是泪痕。“怎么了？”

“嗯、没什么、”后续的话无法说出口，他不能自私地捆绑着刹那……今夜之后，再也不能这样，决不能再和刹那做这种事情。

“尼尔，”刹那和他接吻，边亲边做，阴茎被温热柔软的穴肉包围着。

二人搂抱着交合，在尼尔理智渐消，逐渐迷糊起来的时候，突然听到刹那很清晰地和他说，“我没有讨厌尼尔，”这话来得太突然，以至于尼尔都来不及反应、来不及阻止刹那说下去，“也不讨厌成为尼尔的番。”

他终于回过神，急忙侧头避开刹那的目光，“什、你在说什么啊…刹那…”

“尼尔，不要有心理负担，我是心甘情愿的。”

“别说了…”尼尔闭着眼睛，无处可逃，“刹那不是答应过了吗？别偷看我在想什么……”

刹那沉默地持续缓慢的交合，半分钟后又说，“其实我心仪的对象——”

“别说了！”尼尔睁开眼瞪着刹那，他双手勾着刹那的脖颈，用发颤的气音祈求着，“刹那……”

“为什么？”

绿色的眼睛里又溢出泪水，尼尔笑了一下，克制着呻吟，“不必再理会番的事情、刹那、忘了吧……只是数据而已。”

刹那用拇指轻轻帮他擦去眼泪，又浅尝辄止在他唇上落下一吻，“我喜欢的人是你。”

穴内的阳具猛地顶到尼尔的好球带，刹那像是努力想证明什么，稍微有点用力，尼尔就随着他抽插的频率一声一声叫着，短音的呻吟，支离破碎的喘息，双手紧紧搂着刹那的脖子。绿宝石般的眼睛流露出难以置信的神情，他无法思考刹那是什么意思，下半身的快感让头脑晕乎乎的。

这是善意的安慰吧？朋友意义上的那种喜欢吗？

泪水因为快感的浪潮而止不住，像春天的雨。尼尔再次被刹那亲吻，温柔的吻，还有同样温柔的信息素。他知道刹那一直都是很温柔的人，所以才会好心安抚这样的自己。

越来越热，下腹处，肚子里，欲火的浪潮彻底唤醒身体里兽性的本能，于双方而言都是。

想做爱。大抵是因为他们的匹配度非常高，刹那特别容易受到尼尔影响，先前给自己打的抑制剂早就没用了，他不知何时也已发情。

相拥接吻，性交，好像普通的小情侣在野外露营打炮，但他们却什么都不是。不是情侣，连炮友都不是，尼尔知道的。

濒临高潮，他已经说不出话，架在刹那肩头的两条腿都发颤，整个下体被摩擦得蒙上一层粉色，眼睛拼命眨着，还想努力看清刹那。眼泪一直从他眼角流出来，“啊、啊……”，穴里无规律地收缩着，猛地一下绞得紧紧的，然后刹那看尼尔的精液射出来，喷溅在乳头上，是高潮了。

刹那也想射进去，他还不知道自己捅的一直流着淫水的秘地是尼尔的生殖腔，又肏了几下，听到尼尔用气音喘着，“射进来、刹那…”尼尔也是初次做爱，自然不知道已被肏到生殖腔，他被快感和复杂的情感弄得晕头转向，甚至都忘记自己一开始嘱咐过的话语，只沉溺在快感中，满脑子都是舒爽的感叹。

接吻，成年人式的湿吻之后，刹那比他清醒一点，惦记着不能内射，于是整个退出来。男根肿胀着，他抓着尼尔的手握到自己生殖器上，没说话，沉默地撸了几下，一阵强烈的快意后，精液射到尼尔的手上和腹肌上。

“哈啊、”尼尔抽回手，居然用舌头去舔自己手背上刹那的精液，做爱缓减他的情热，但是理智却被做得消失殆尽。反正自己更丑陋的姿态也已经被刹那看过，一切都无所谓了。

刹那不让他舔，把他的手按下来，缓了几秒钟，想起标记的事情，“尼尔，临时标记还没完成，是不是只要咬就可以了吗？”

尼尔愣愣地，没有完全清醒，“啊、嗯……咬脖子…”他终于能如愿得到一次，从此之后……。

刹那把尼尔的双腿从自己肩头放下来，再将他从正面翻为背面，整个人压上去。刹那伸手撩开尼尔后脖颈的头发，“准备咬了，可能会有点痛。”

“没关系，咬吧……刹那。”尼尔的声音闷闷地从枕头里传来，还有哭腔的尾音。

刹那把自己的手塞进他手里，“会痛的话就抓着我。”

尼尔大概在笑，“这点痛算不上什么，来吧。”

刹那张嘴含住那截洁白的后脖，不忍心咬，可私心却也希望能临时标记尼尔，他纠结了可能有十几秒，满鼻腔都是尼尔的香气，终于下定决心——

犬齿刺破皮肤，比起血腥味，他先感觉到的是一种难以言说的高兴和难过，以及：

‘太好了……和刹那在一起……’

如同汹涌而来的、怒放的山茶花那般的、尼尔心里控制不住的感情猛然包围着他。刹那没想到自己会这样感知到尼尔的想法，他松了口，把尼尔翻回正面，再次亲上去。

刹那用指腹摩挲着尼尔的唇，“我说的喜欢，不是朋友意味的喜欢。”他停顿了几秒，“那天我去看veda的匹配结果，看到尼尔适配度最高的alpha是我的时候，真的很高兴、”他埋在尼尔的颈窝，“我想立刻和你分享这个好消息，想看看你的反应……”

尼尔把他的脸捧起来，刹那的表情是认真，不是在安慰他，简直像在做梦一样。

他郑重其事地握住尼尔的手，“我现在才明白我一直都喜欢你，尼尔。”

“啊……”尼尔张了张嘴，没发出声音，怔怔地，被刹那亲在额间才反应过来，“我还以为……”

刹那在他身边躺下，和尼尔一起枕在小小的枕头上，看着尼尔从自嘲变为错愕，再由愣神转为笑意，那张英气漂亮的脸上泪痕未干。

“我可能从16岁的时候就开始喜欢你了，”刹那帮他抹去脸颊上的泪迹，坦白道，“大概是我潜意识里太希望能和尼尔在一起……才不小心用信息素影响到你，致使你变成omega……抱歉。”

尼尔静静地看着刹那，只是微笑，过了一会，眼角又流出泪水，“谢谢你，刹那，不用说抱歉，我觉得现在这样挺好的。”

刹那点点头，双手从尼尔的腋下穿过，紧抱着对方，两颗心脏强有力的跳动声汇聚在一起。

“回去之前要不要再做一次？”

“哈罗还在外面呢，”尼尔脸红着，明明都做过那么多事情了，被表白完却很害羞，他压低声音，“不过小声一点应该没关系吧。”

*

二人回到托勒密之后，私下汇报了尼尔发情期提前一事。莱尔当时也在场，他比哥哥还紧张，担心兄长是被什么疾病影响，当即给尼尔预约了全身体检。然而万幸，体检结果和上一次一样，尼尔的身体非常健康，除了某些原因造成的过度疲劳，其他没什么问题。

这样一来，弟弟便放心了，真以为兄长是因新身体性成熟不久，内分泌还没有完全稳定导致的发情期提前。

但尼尔自己知道不是这么简单的事，提前两天还能理解，提前两周肯定不是正常情况。他用手机上网搜‘omega发情期提前的原因’，除去用药、心情起伏太大的影响，比较有可能的就是：因为受到番的影响。他点开一篇看起来较为可信的文献：

‘……适配度极高的omega和alpha近距离相处并不是百分百会引起发情期提前，只有当双方都互相在意、互相抱有性幻想、特别是还未结为伴侣的情况下，才容易引发omega的发情期提前，………在适配度极高的alpha和omega之间，近距离睡眠时的梦境可以相互影响，alpha的春梦甚至能直接诱发omega发情……’

尼尔还不知道那夜刹那做了春梦，他光是看到‘互相抱有性幻想’就已经脸红心跳。

难道说刹那在那时候想着他吗……

半年后。

日本经济特区，刹那的公寓里。

尼尔从浴室里出来，刹那坐在沙发上看书，他也坐过去，自然交换一吻。尼尔小声和刹那说，“隔壁沙慈他们……今天晚上也在吗？”

刹那本来就没在专心看书，这下把书合上，伸手搂着尼尔，“在，他们一直都住隔壁。”

二人搂抱着从沙发转移到床上，尼尔有点埋怨又有点自暴自弃，“前几次我都叫出声了吧，太丢人了……上个月来你家的时候…还那么激烈……刹那都不提醒我…我一直不知道你家隔壁现在也有住人…他女朋友昨天看我的眼神都怪怪的……”

“不要紧，听不到的，”刹那把尼尔塞进被子里，自己也躺进去，两个人在被窝里抚摸着彼此的身体。刹那努力让自己看起来不要太刻意，“说起来……尼尔和我，我们这样…算是恋人吗？”

尼尔的手在他身上停顿住，然后半撑着看刹那，仅仅几秒钟，脸上先红了，“不可能和恋人以外的人做这种事情吧？”他略带羞意地微笑着，把头发撩到耳后，低头亲吻。

END


End file.
